That Time of Year
by sheltie
Summary: Lucy awake to find Happy and he's worried about Natsu. So Lucy goes to find out what's wrong with the Dragon Slayer only to get involved. One-shot. Reposted with some corrections. Nothing too big, just minor ones.


**That Time of Year**

**By: Sheltie**

* * *

_I don't own Fairy Tail at all_

* * *

**A/N: this is a very T close to M one. This is my first Natsu/Lucy one too. I had planned another to be the first one of this couple, but I got done with this one first and decided to post it now rather than later.**

**Reposted with corrections.**

* * *

Lucy let out a big yawn as she stretched.

"It's going to be a great day" she said to herself as she drew back the curtains of her window and looked out at the sunny sky.

"AYE SIR!"

Lucy yelped loudly as she fell out of bed. She wasn't expecting any kind of response. She turned to see a very familiar blue cat and glared at the feline.

"HAPPY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" the blond shouted.

"Not so loud Lucy, it's early" Happy said in a chiding librarian kind of way that just irked Lucy even more.

"What are you doing here Happy?" the blond growled.

"Can't I come to visit?" Happy asked innocently.

"Yes, but it's nice to have some warning and for it not to be this early in the morning totally unexpected" Lucy said with fire then she noticed something, "huh, where's Natsu, you two are usually together?"

"Oh Natsu, something is strange with him. He's holed up at home and told me to leave. I'm worried" Happy said with head down and his ears drooping down too.

"What, what is wrong with Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"That's the thing, I don't know. He won't tell me" Happy said sadly.

"I'm going to get dressed then I'll go over to see what is going on" Lucy said.

"Thanks Lucy" Happy said now smiling.

Lucy just smiled back.

/Scene Break/

Lucy made her way to Natsu and Happy's place with Happy flying beside her. They got there and Lucy knocked on the door, but got no answer. With a deep sigh she entered and she wrinkled her nose at the disaster area before her. The entire place was a one huge mess. The only thing clean it seemed was a bulletin board that was covered with mementos of all the missions and adventures that he had been on with Lucy and the others.

"Natsu, are you here?" Lucy called as she made her way in trying to avoid some of the mess.

"Go away" a growl from the dark came.

Lucy couldn't help, but feel a shiver run down her spine hearing that tone. This wasn't a Natsu tone she was used to.

"Natsu, it's me, Lucy. Are you alright?" she asked.

"I said go away, now GO!" Natsu shouted.

"No way Natsu, I want to help you. Please tell me what's wrong and I'll help you in any way I can" Lucy said standing firm.

She found Natsu curled in a ball in the corner of the room. He had his back to her. Walking forward she was about to touch Natsu's shoulder when she was pushed away hard by Natsu. She fell on her butt after stumbling back several steps in trying to regain her balance.

"I SAID GO AWAY!" he shouted.

"I just want to help you Natsu, please let me" Lucy said still sitting on her rump.

"You… can't… help… me" Natsu gritted out.

"What, why not, tell me what's going on. I'm worried and so is Happy" Lucy said.

Natsu didn't say anything, but Lucy could tell there was something very wrong with Natsu. He kept twitching and fidgeting. It looked like he was fighting to hold himself from doing something. This really worried Lucy, not for her own safety, but for Natsu's. She really wanted to know what was going on with him and how she can help him.

"Natsu" she said desperately.

"Lucy, please go, I don't know how much longer I can hold out" Natsu said in a strained tone.

But Lucy didn't go. She stood up and walked back towards Natsu.

"I'm not going Natsu, I want to help you" she said.

Natsu turned to look at her.

"Natsu" Lucy said with a smile.

"Lucy, I'm sorry" Natsu said softly.

Lucy was confused, but had no time to say anything as Natsu leapt from his position taking her down. She felt her head his the floor and saw a bright light and was dazed a bit, but found Natsu's lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she struggled to get Natsu off herself. But she couldn't.

Natsu pulled away and Lucy could see a look of sorrow in his eyes.

"Forgive me Lucy" he said.

Lucy's eyes widen as she watched Natsu remove his clothes. This couldn't be happening.

/Scene Break/

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla were walking to Natsu's home after Happy raced into the guild hall hysterical. It took everyone in the guild to calm the blue cat down so they could understand him, but even when they got there they still had no real clue what Happy was talking about. All the was "Natsu, Lucy, something weird going on with them".

So Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla decided to find out what was going on. Happy stubbornly stayed put and nothing would get him to go at all. Not even fish.

"So, what do you think is wrong with Natsu and Lucy?" Wendy asked worriedly.

"Whatever, the flame brain probably just being an idiot as usual" Gray grumbled.

"Whatever the case it's our duty not only as guild mates, but members of the same team to see what is going on and see what we can do to help" Erza said.

They got to Natsu's place and Wendy held her nose.

"This place reeks" she said.

"What do you expect, it's Natsu's. I bet he doesn't even shower often enough" Gray said with a smirk.

"That's not the smell I am talking about. It's something else" Wendy said.

"I also smell something" Carla chipped in.

"Come on, let us go" Erza said.

They barged right in and eyes widened at the sight of the naked tangled bodies of Natsu and Lucy.

"OH NATSU!" Lucy cried.

"LUCY!" Natsu roared.

Carla was the first to snap to and dragged Wendy away. No child should see that at all.

Erza and Gray left after with Erza slamming the door. Both had bright red cheeks. Neither Natsu or Lucy even heard them coming or going. They were too busy, um, with each other.

"So, um, that's what they were doing" Wendy said blushing like mad.

"Hmph, the nerve of them doing that, and right there. Acting like animals" Carla said with her nose in the air.

"Damnit, Natsu scored first" Gray said with jealousy.

"Um, let us go back to the guild and never speak of this again" Erza said with red cheeks.

So without a word they left making a silent vow to each other and themselves to never speak a word of what had happened.

It was the next day when Natsu and Lucy walked into Fairy Tail hand-in-hand with Lucy wearing Natsu's scarf around her neck. Lucy was walking with a bit of a limp, but she had a big wide grin on her face.

**End**

* * *

**A/N: well, I hoped you liked this one. Again, my first Natsu/Lucy one. Not very romantic or anything, but hey I did get to them. Next one will be a more sweeter romantic kind. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
